User blog:Zaran Rhulain/For The Woodpiegons
In the depths of Mossflower, where birds sing and bugs crawl. The woodpigeons were planning a coup against all land walkers (Keep in mind that they are the most vulnerable of birds).They were resentful about how many of their kind was slayed and how many of their nest's robbed just to feed the no winged-creatures. Cuckoo, leader of the United Woodpigeons (Yes they formed their own secret society), addressed the hundreds of pigeons perched in the surrounding trees, (Translated from birdspeak) ::"Coooooeeeee....... my winged brethen, for countless seasons have we been hunted down by the no-wings just to feed their stomachs. For countless seasons our nests were robbed repeatedly. YET WE PREVAIL, our numbers throughout the woods have grown enormously, even though alot of our eggs have been eaten. Now we have enough birds to AVENGE our fallen brethren and unborn eggchicks. Cooooooooo... When the big yellow circle in the sky falls one more time, we will attack. I have reports of our comrades being slayed northeast of the big bell place. We will go and heap misery on these land dwellers." The trees in the surrounding area thundered with agreeing coo's from thousands of pigeons and they all took off in a big group heading northeast. It was dusk when they reached their destination, a vermin camp full of soldiers heading towards the lands of ice and snow. They had set up a camp and cookfires were twinkling merrily into the night. Cuckoo spoke again ::"Cooooooeeee.....When the white circle rises, we will attack! We will put into effect a strategy that has worked with our raven brothers. Bring out the vines." It took twenty birds just to lift the vines and an extra thirty to help fly them. The vines were covered in dried straw, leaves, and other flammable materials. (In this writer's opinion, a idiot plan) As the camp noise died down and the vermin went to sleep, snoring mightily, the woodpigeons made their move. In waves of five vines, Cuckoo sent his birds to attack (Moron). He severely underestimated the plan that was first created by birds much larger and stronger than his woodpigeons. As a result when, the birds dived to swoop over the dying fires and light them, the weight of the vines and the added weight of gravity sent the birds to their fiery doom. More than two hundred birds lost their lives in the first run. Ignorant of why his plan wasn't working, Cuckoo sent an additional ten waves of birds, before his little bird brain (No pun intended) figured out why his plan wasn't working. So he called off the attack. The blockhead of a bird lost over two thousand bird casualties, half of his force. In the morning, the vermin yelled with delight as they found the cooked carcasses of the thousands of woodpigeons who tried to attack them. They were all delighted that they didn't even have to forage for food which literally fell from the skies. They decided to stay at their current camp for a little bit. Evening came again and the pigeons decided to attack once more. This time Cuckoo's cuckoo plan involved bodily ammo. So the two thousands rats on wings glided like a shadow over the camp, like a hunting falcon, they dived and released their ammo explosively, since they were holding it in. Cuckoo proclaimed, ::"Coooooo...this plan will surely rid this world of wingless creatures, its so smart, I could be a owl." In the morning, when the vermin came out of their tents, they yelled in disgust at the sight of their tents covered in black and green unmentionables. The woodpigeons cooed in victory and the vermin promptly armed themselves with bows and slings and shot into the trees. (Uppp, there goes another thousand birdies) Cuckoo's command was now reduced to a few hundred birds and they were getting desperate. Cuckoo's latest (failure of a) scheme was to rush the vermin head on. He persuaded smoothly, ::"Coooeeee.....The land walkers will surely not expect this attack. See look how passive they are now." When he finally persuaded his birds to attack one more time, they launched themselves off in a flutter of wing flapping, stupidly alerting the vermin to look up and arm themselves with bowsticks, and loaded slings. Pigeons fell like rain as it only took one hit from either bowstick or sling to bring them down. With his army of birds now dead, Cuckoo took off and landed in a field where he immediately forgot about his bird's doom as he tried to peck worm out of the ground. As the worm escaped, he let out a soft plaintive coo, and was immediately shot by an arrow which pierced his body and sent his corpse tumbling. As a fox bent down to pick up his kill, he remarked to his companion, ::"Birds of a feather flock together (Pun intended)." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts